Unexpected Notion (traducido al español)
by AlisaRB
Summary: Traducción del fanfiction "Unexpected Notion" de apenny12.


Traducción 2

No estaba segura de cuándo había sucedido. De repente, se despertó un día con pensamientos llenos de _él_. Siempre había sido importante, tanto como persona como para su propia supervivencia, pero de algún modo, algo había cambiado. Sus ojos se sentían atraídos hacia él, consciente o inconscientemente, y una vez que sus ojos estaban repletos de él, no bajaba la vista. Las alas en la espalda de su chaleco se habían convertido en su señal favorita en un mundo que había desaparecido.

Se había dado cuenta de algunas cosas sobre él antes, como lo guapo que era a pesar de la suciedad y mugre que se aferraban a su piel, cómo sus ojos podían atravesar su alma, y lo mucho que había cambiado social y físicamente. Había sido tan cerrado cuando lo vio por primera vez en la granja, e incluso aunque aún no le había dejado ver todo lo que pensaba o sentía, había bajado un poco la guardia. La había dejado pasar. Él confiaba en ella.

No estaba segura de qué encontraba más atractivo en él. Era confiable, había sobrevivido a pesar de que las probabilidades siempre estaban en su contra, había _prosperado_ en el mundo en el que vivían, y era leal. No importaba qué pasara, ella sabía que siempre podría contar con que Daryl estaría a su lado.

Después comenzó a fijarse en su físico. Sus manos eran callosas y fuertes. Sus brazos estaban formados por el uso de su arma y por el trabajo manual. Nunca le había visto sin camiseta, pero su imaginación corría libremente sin muchos problemas. Ella no se lo imaginaba con abdominales como los que había visto en revistas, pues lo habría notado en las varias ocasiones en las que le había rodeado con sus brazos, pero sabía que su estómago y pecho estaban tonificados; la solidez que notaba cuando le abrazaba lo confirmó.

Pensó que quizás se había sentido atraída hacia él porque estaba herido. Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que intentaba "arreglar" las cosas para la gente, escuchar sus problemas y ofrecerles el mejor consejo que pudiera, o incluso sujetar metafóricamente su mano cuando les ayudaba a superar sus problemas. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que se había sentido atraída por el corazón de Daryl. Que ella le aceptaba, con todas sus peculiaridades, y que él no necesitaba ser "arreglado". Sólo necesitaba a alguien que no le juzgara. La personalidad de ella equilibraba la suya y ella sacaba fuerzas de él.

Encontraba angustiosa la inesperada noción de sentirse atraída por Daryl. Había pensado que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escondiendo su interés por él, hasta que empezó a pillarle mirándola cuando ella quería mirarle a él.

"Pararemos aquí. Parece como un antiguo aparcamiento RV", su voz era más ronca de lo normal, con el cansancio finalmente haciendo estragos en él.

"Vale", contestó ella, sin aliento.

Estaban en un viaje, dejando al resto en la "nueva" Terminal y teniendo que aventurarse más lejos para buscar provisiones. Se había convertido en costumbre que si Daryl salía, Beth iría con él. Maggie ya no se lo discutía y Rick había tomado un rol más esencial en la crianza de Judith desde su reunión de hacía unos meses.

"Escoge", resopló Daryl, echándose la ballesta al hombro.

Beth se tomó un momento para examinar las auto caravanas abandonadas que seguían aparcadas. Había unas pocas _pop out_, Winnebago's, y una o dos que parecían costar más que una casa. Beth trató de racionalizar cuál tendría más espacio, cuál tendría agua en el tanque para una ducha fría, y muy probablemente cuál se sostendría si una horda de caminantes los atrapaba.

"Esa", Beth señaló a una de las más grandes, y de aspecto más caro.

Daryl le lanzó una mirada mordaz y Beth parpadeó inocentemente, "¿Qué?"

"Nunca te habría creído capaz", dijo en tono de broma.

"La he elegido únicamente por su practicidad", Beth alzó una ceja, desafiante, "Nunca he acampado en nada que no fuera una tienda".

"¿Ah, sí?", Daryl no parecía terminar de creerla.

"Puedes preguntarle a mi pa… Maggie", se interrumpió a sí misma.

Daryl se la quedó mirando largo rato, con los ojos repletos de emociones que nunca podría expresarle en voz alta, sin tener en cuenta las veces que ella le preguntara.

Queriendo dejar de sentir su mirada clavada en ella, Beth levantó la ballesta y caminó el trecho hasta la auto caravana que había elegido para acampar aquella noche.

Él la vio marchar. Se había convertido en costumbre. Tan pronto como ella entraba en la habitación o la veía atravesando el patio, sus ojos la observaban automáticamente. No podía recordar cuándo se le había formado ese hábito, pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejarlo. Ella le había pillado mirando varias veces. Al principio entró en pánico. Trató de encubrir sus acciones examinando al resto, no específicamente a ella, pero cuando se paró para observarle con incredulidad y comenzó a sonreír, provocándole una sacudida, abandonó aquella farsa.

Ella era su opuesto en más de un sentido. Tenían un entendimiento, un lazo; ella era el sol y él la luna. Su luz era una ilusión. Él era oscuridad, dañado y sin luz propia. Era gracias a Beth que podía reflejar la luz que ella le proveía. Había empezado a depender de ella cuando nunca antes había dependido de nadie. Merle nunca había sido un hombre confiable, pues siempre miraba por sí mismo antes incluso que por Daryl, pero Beth siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por sí misma. El mundo la había cambiado; era más fuerte tanto física como mentalmente, pero no se había vuelto insensible a las necesidades de supervivencia. Hacía todo lo que podía para evitar tomar la vida de otra persona, pero él nunca dudó de que ella haría lo que fuera necesario cuando llegara el momento para proteger al grupo. Lo había demostrado. Era competente con la ballesta, dado que rara vez fallaba un objetivo, y él ya no veía a la "chica muerta", como ella se había referido a sí misma una vez, sino como a alguien en el que podía confiar para que le cubriese las espaldas. Así que aunque fueran diferentes, él también la consideraba su igual.

Al principio la veía como un enigma. Posiblemente no podía entender por qué alguien, habiendo pasado por todo lo que ella había pasado, seguía teniendo esperanza. Era como un puzzle que no podía resolver. Entonces comenzó a darse cuenta de lo azules que eran sus ojos, de un tono muy parecido al suyo, y lo expresivos que eran. En su menuda figura, que sólo alcanzaba su mentón, su pelo dorado, que ahora caía por la mitad de su espalda, en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no estaba recogido, y en que sus manos ya no eran suaves. Él normalmente asociaba a las mujeres con las manos suaves, pero se enorgulleció del hecho de que Beth se desviara de la norma. Sus callosas manos eran un testamento de su fuerza, así como otros atributos que se habían fortificado por las exigencias físicas de los viajes y tener que transportar una ballesta.

"Iré primero", susurró ella, con arma colocada y lista.

Daryl se quitó la ballesta del hombro y dirigió la mano hacia el camping, indicándole que se moviera.

Se desplazaron sigilosamente, siendo más cautos cuando comenzaron a pasar por los RV's abandonados. No había otras señales que indicaran caminantes en la proximidad, pero ambos sabían que era mejor era no fijarse sólo en lo visible. No había huellas, lentas o de otra manera, que perturbaran los caminos de tierra de los campistas. El campamento estaba inquietantemente tranquilo, sin el canto de los pájaros o la insinuación de que las alimañas hubieran estado saqueando las auto caravanas en busca de comida. El cazador que había en Daryl sabía que sólo un depredador en la zona podría explicar la falta de actividad.

"Está demasiado tranquilo", susurró Beth.

Estaba aliviado de que ella tuviera un muy capaz sexto sentido natural. Era un rasgo que, por desgracia, no todo el mundo adquiría, "Mantén los ojos abiertos y el dedo preparado en el gatillo".

Continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la auto caravana que Beth había indicado. Daryl se colocó con la espalda apoyada contra el costado de la auto caravana. Asintió con la cabeza a Beth y ella ajustó su ballesta, apuntando a la entrada escondida tras la puerta metálica.

Reventando el mango, Daryl abrió la puerta y rápidamente se recolocó tras Beth. La auto caravana parecía desocupada, pero la tensión que él había sentido desde que habían entrado al parking permaneció. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la entrada mientras Beth abría la puerta mosquitera. La siguió de cerca cuando entró en la RV, ella yendo a la izquierda mientras que Daryl iba a la derecha. Era el mismo proceso siempre que despejaban una habitación y lo habían llevado a cabo multitud de veces, hasta rozar la perfección.

Un gorgoteo surgió tras él, seguido por el sonido de una flecha zumbando por el aire, y Daryl se volvió hacia un caminante anclado a la pared con las plumas de la flecha sobresaliendo de la frente. Había estado sentado en la pequeña cabina, frente a la zona de la cocina, durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Beth miró la parte trasera de la habitación, cuchillo en mano, y luego se asomó al baño. Cuando todo estuvo limpio, volvió su atención al dos veces muerto caminante. Daryl observaba con fascinación morbosa cómo Beth se adelantaba y trataba de hacer palanca en la flecha libre de la pared.

"Maldita sea", dijo, tratando de agarrar el extremo de su flecha, "está demasiado hundido en la pared".

Sacudió su muñeca, lanzando piel descompuesta y sangre negra al suelo, y se limpió el resto en la pierna del pantalón. Una mujer inferior habría sido aprensiva para ni siquiera tratar de tirar de la fecha libre. No podía evitar sentir admiración ante su galantería.

"Déjame intentarlo", Daryl dejó su ballesta y se colocó tras ella.

Ella se giró para encararle y Daryl pudo oír cómo se entrecortaba su aliento. Obviamente no esperaba que él estuviera tan cerca, ni él esperada que se girara tan rápido. Bajó la mirada hacia sus grandes y confiados ojos azules. Qué fácil era para él perderse en las ventanas de su alma.

Beth sonrió, "Entonces voy a quitarme de en medio".

"Sí", Daryl se aclaró la garganta.

Beth dio un paso hacia un lado y Daryl hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, en lugar de alejarse el uno del otro, todavía estaban pecho contra pecho en el estrecho pasillo. Él perdió el equilibro por culpa de su proximidad y puso una mano en la encimera y la otra en la mesa, con lo que efectivamente bloqueaba el paso, y a sí mismo.

Beth soltó una risita, "Yo iré por este lado, y tú por ese", le indicó en una dirección a su espalda con las manos en un intento de volver a la puerta y darle espacio para sacar la flecha de la pared que tenía tras ella.

Daryl asintió, moviéndose según sus instrucciones, pero no había suficiente espacio para hacerlo. Tratando de girarse y dejarse pasar el uno al otro, acabaron con Beth apoyada contra la cocinita y Daryl presionado contra ella; la mesa de la cocina clavada en la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Daryl se quedó helado. Sus manos sostenían la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero también tenían atrapada a Beth. Las manos de Beth aterrizaron en sus caderas y sus dedos se clavaron en su piel mientras ella trataba de mantener el equilibrio. La mirada de sorpresa en su cara reflejaba lo que él sentía. Cualquier movimiento ahora era una verdadera tortura.

"Daryl", suspiró.

Su cerebro no estaba funcionando: no podía procesar nada excepto la forma en la que ella se sentía contra él y sus fuertes manos clavándose en su carne. Era pequeña, y sin embargo encajaba contra él de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado posible. Su mente daba vueltas ante las posibilidades y sólo cuando sus dedos se volvieron dolorosos se las arregló para despejar la niebla de su mente.

Dejó caer su cabeza y, respirando a través de la nariz, se propulsó lejos de la encimera y arqueó la espalda sobre la mesa que había detrás de él para dejar espacio a Beth para moverse. Una vez que ella estuvo tras él, se giró y tiró de la flecha libre de la pared, usando su nueva oleada de adrenalina para ayudarse. Puso la flecha sobre la mesa, cogió la ballesta, y salió de la auto caravana sin decir nada más.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y necesitaba alejarse de Beth.

. . .

Tenía que haber pasado más de una hora desde que Daryl se había marchado. Beth había tratado de mantenerse ocupada hurgando en la auto caravana que habían limpiado. Había quitado el cuerpo del caminante y lo había arrastrado al final de la RV. Incluso había llegado al punto de despejar las auto caravanas próximas a ellos, pero su mente no se apartaba del momento en el que Daryl la tenía entre sus bronceados y musculosos brazos.

"¡Qué manera de pasar un cumpleaños!, refunfuñó para sus adentros. Si sus cuentas eran correctas, y era muy posible que no lo fueran, ella tenía o acababa de cumplir diecinueve.

No se había molestado en decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si era el mes y el día correcto. Y teniendo en cuenta lo ocupados que habían estado todos organizando y racionando la comida para el invierno, simplemente no consideró que anunciar que _podría_ ser su cumpleaños como si fuera su gran "tarea".

Ir a uno de los viajes fue suficiente emoción para un regalo de cumpleaños, aunque no estaba disfrutando de la libertad como solía hacerlo. Se sentía mal. No había tenido intención de asustar a Daryl, pero habían estado tan atrapados en el momento que apenas era capaz de reconstruir lo que había pasado. En un instante había estado tratando de no asquearse por los restos del caminante en sus manos y al siguiente estaba atrapada contra el hombre que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos sin descanso las últimas semanas. No, si era sincera consigo misma, había estado en su mente mucho más tiempo.

"Esto es una mierda", suspiró.

Se levantó del polvoriento sofá donde había estado sentada y serpenteó hasta la parte posterior de la RV. Arrancó las sábanas sucias de la cama, y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, se desplomó sobre el colchón. Parpadeó, mirando al pasillo vacío, y se hundió en el suave abrazo del sueño.

. . .

Se despertó con un sobresalto, sintiendo inmediatamente que algo andaba mal. Sacó su cuchillo, pues su ballesta seguía en la mesa, y salió sigilosamente de la cama. Se oyó un grito y a Beth se le heló la sangre. Atravesó la auto caravana, cogiendo su ballesta por el camino, y abrió la puerta de un empujón. No había caminantes en los alrededores más próximos, pero pudo oír los distintivos gemidos en la distancia. Hubo otro grito. Beth lo identificó como un lloro femenino, pero si estaba sola o no aún no estaba claro.

El segundo grito sonó mucho más cerca que el primero. Fuera quien fuera, estaba corriendo. Correr era buena señal. Correr significaba que no había sido atrapada y que Beth aún tenía la oportunidad de ayudar. El mayor problema era que no estaba segura de cuántos caminantes había.

"_¡Por favor! _Que alguien me ayude", gritó la mujer, sonando a pocos metros de distancia de Beth.

Envainó el cuchillo, colocó su ballesta y se agachó. No sería capaz de ayudar a nadie si la atrapaban y aunque quisiera ayudar a la extraña, no podía estar segura de que no la hubieran mordido. Si era una causa perdida, Beth la liberaría de su miseria. Le mostraría la misericordia con la que no habían bendecido a su padre, asumiendo que la mujer la quisiera.

Beth miró bajo la auto caravana e identificó unas piernas pálidas corriendo hacia ella. Sólo tenía un zapato puesto, pero eso no parecía suponerle ningún problema. Detrás de ella había varios pares de cadáveres en descomposición persiguiéndola. Beth contó seis, pero probablemente serían más si la chica seguía gritando de aquella manera, sacando a los muertos de sus escondites.

Beth dio un salto, caminó hacia el final de la RV y se lanzó a la intemperie. Ignoró la mirada de sorpresa de la mujer, y en su lugar dirigió su atención al caminante más cercano a ellas. Sujetó su brazo, apuntando un poco más por delante de la posición del caminante, y disparó. El caminante se desplomó en el suelo. Inmediatamente cargó otra flecha, apuntó al siguiente caminante y acabó con él. Cuando iba por el tercer caminante, supo que tendría que deshacerse de los demás con su cuchillo, ya que estaban demasiado cerca para poder cargar su ballesta a tiempo.

Tirando de su arma con toda la fuerza posible, Beth noqueó al cuarto caminante directo al suelo. No fue un golpe fatal, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para dejar la ballesta y sacar el cuchillo. El quinto caminante se le acercó arrastrando los pies, y ella se agachó, fuera de su alcance, se lanzó a un lado y empujó el cuchillo contra su sien.

No tuvo tiempo para sacar la hoja antes de que el sexto caminante se le echara encima. Intentó librarse sacudiéndose cuando la agarró por los hombros. Por la forma en la que la aferró, mucho más fuerte que los otros, adivinó que era un caminante más "reciente", y sintió que se le cerraba el estómago. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, y sabía que en cualquier momento iba a hundirle los dientes en la carne. Iba a morir ayudando a alguien que ni siquiera conocía, aquella extraña iba a dejarla morir para salvar su propio pellejo, y Daryl jamás iba a perdonarla.

_Daryl…_

Como si fuera una señal, en cuanto escuchó los gemidos del caminante en su oído, una flecha se hundió en su cabeza. El peso que había en los hombros de Beth cayó y sus ojos recorrieron la trayectoria de la flecha para encontrar a un Dixon que parecía _muy_ enfadado. Beth sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no iba a quedarse sentada y permitir que alguien muriera si podía evitarlo.

Daryl pasó junto a ella, desenvainó su cuchillo de caza y se ocupó del cuarto caminante que ella había golpeado con la culata de la ballesta. Un quejido que surgió a su lado llamó su atención y Beth miró a la extraña que había salvado. Era joven, probablemente no mucho mayor que ella misma, y Beth no pudo ver ninguna mancha de sangre que indicara que la habían mordido.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó con suavidad.

"Lo estoy… o eso creo", respondió la mujer.

"Bien. Eso es bueno", le sonrió afablemente Beth.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo tú sola?", restalló Daryl, sacando de la cabeza del quinto caminante el cuchillo de Beth.

"Tenía que ir al baño", murmuró la chica, "estoy con un grupo. Sólo me alejé algo más un segundo… sólo quería un poco de intimidad".

Beth se adelantó y tomó la mano de la desconocida entre las suyas, "¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Chloe", respondió.

"Chloe", sonrió Beth, "yo soy Beth. Éste es Daryl".

Beth volvió a sonreír cuando Chloe miró de soslayo al hostil hombre que estaba a su espalda.

"Te llevaremos de vuelta con tu grupo. ¿De acuerdo?", le ofreció Beth amablemente.

"No es un _llevaremos_" repuso Daryl, "_Yo_ la devolveré mientras _tú _vuelves a la auto caravana.

"¿Desde cuándo tú me dices qué hacer?", le desafió ella.

Beth no recordaba la última vez que Daryl había intentado darle órdenes. Él siempre había sido muy respetuoso respecto a sus elecciones, expresando su opinión, pero dejándola tomar sus propias decisiones. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella, pero tratarla como si fuera una niña era un golpe bajo.

"Acabo de salvarte el culo evitando que te mordieran. Te lo digo por tu propio bien", Daryl estaba rígido de ira.

Beth miró a Chloe, a Daryl, y finalmente al grupo de caminantes que había matado… excepto a dos. Volvió a guiar la vista a Daryl y se giró para dirigirle a Chloe una sonrisa forzada, "Te llevará de vuelta sin problemas. Intenta no ir a ningún sitio sin llevar un arma para protegerte".

Y con eso, Beth recogió su ballesta del suelo, tiró de las tres flechas que seguían encajadas en las cabezas de los caminantes y volvió a la auto caravana sin ni siquiera mirar a Daryl. Lo dejaría pasar por ahora, pero él iba a llevarse una sorpresa si había pensado que no intercambiarían unas palabras sobre su comportamiento cuando volviera.

. . .

Daryl se tomó más tiempo para volver a la auto caravana de lo que había tardado llevando a Chloe de vuelta con su grupo. No se acercó a ellos, desconfiando de que no tratarían de quitarle todo lo que tenía, y optó por esperar a varios metros de distancia. Una vez que la chica hubo desaparecido de su vista, Daryl comenzó el regreso al campamento. Pasarían allí la noche, pero se marcharían con el primer rayo de sol. Temía que Chloe pudiera guiar a su grupo de vuelta a la auto caravana y tenderles una emboscada.

Suspiró mientras abría la puerta del RV, maldiciéndose interiormente por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Había entrado el pánico al ver a Beth sujeta por el caminante, y tan pronto como estuvo fuera de peligro, la ira se apoderó de él. Había arremetido contra ella, y aunque no era la primera vez, esta vez había llegado muy lejos tratándola así. Ella ya no era una niña. Le había demostrado que podía cuidarse sola una y otra vez, pero él le había faltado al respeto.

Empujando la puerta ya abierta, entró cautelosamente, sin miedo a que Beth tratara de atravesarle con una flecha. La encontró sentada en la cabina, de espaldas a él. Cerró la puerta sigilosamente. Quitándose la ballesta del hombro y sentándose en el sofá junto a la puerta, se acercó a apoyarse contra la parte trasera de la cabina en la que Beth estaba sentada.

"Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para disculparte", declaró ella en voz baja.

"Eso no va a suceder", replicó él inmediatamente.

"¿Así que crees que estuvo bien hablarme así?", Beth se giró en su asiento para mirarle.

"No he dicho eso", aclaró Daryl, "pero estabas siendo estúpida".

Beth parpadeó unas cuantas veces, _"¿Disculpa?"_

"Esa chica podría haber sido una causa perdida. Podrían haberla mordido ya y tú casi consigues que te muerdan ayudándola. ¡Fue _estúpido_!" enfatizó Daryl.

"¡Pero no la habían mordido! Habría muerto si no la hubiera ayudado. ¡Tenía las cosas bajo control!" discutió Beth, pese a que no estaba siendo muy sincera respecto a cómo habrían terminado las cosas si Daryl no hubiera aparecido justo a tiempo.

"Oh, ¿en serio?", se mofó él, "¿Llamas a que casi te mastiquen el cuello "tener las cosas bajo control"? Siento diferir".

"No vas a hacerme sentir mal por ayudarla", Beth se levantó de su asiento para corroborar su firmeza.

Daryl frunció el ceño. Ella no estaba viéndolo desde su punto de vista y él no sabía cómo hacerle entender lo que trataba decir. Se mordió el interior del labio, tratando de formar la réplica correcta para su afirmación. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte.

"¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Maggie si hubieras muerto esta noche?, le preguntó.

La expresión en los ojos de Beth cambió.

"Ese caminante estaba tan cerca…" Daryl levantó la mano para señalar el punto donde su hombro se unía a su cuello. El mismo punto que casi había sido devorado no hacía mucho.

Beth alzó su mano para cubrir la de Daryl, "Maggie me contó una vez algo que mi padre le dijo cuando apareció la epidemia en la prisión. Me contó que él había dicho que, en todo lo que hacíamos ahora, arriesgábamos nuestras vidas. Que ya no tenemos elección. La única cosa que podemos decidir es por qué queremos arriesgarla. Preferiría arriesgar mi vida tratando de hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor que sólo sobreviviendo a él".

Daryl no tenía palabras para expresar cómo se sentía. Sus emociones le sobrepasaban. Estaba asombrado por su corazón, enfadado por su disposición a anteponer la vida de los demás a la suya propia, y sin saber qué es lo que había hecho para merecer haber conocido a una persona tan buena como Beth.

La mano de Daryl se colocó bajo la de Beth para envolver su cuello. No estaba seguro de si él se había empujado hacia ella o si ella se había inclinado hacia él, pero su cara estaba ahora a pocos centímetros de la suya. Miró sus ojos y sus labios, pidiendo permiso en silencio. Una tímida sonrisa fue toda la aprobación que necesitaba.

Inclinándose, rozó sus labios secos y agrietados contra los labios humedecidos de ella. Fue casto, una pequeña muestra, pero fue suficiente para desatar a Daryl. Había reprimido todos sus afectos hacía Beth durante demasiado tiempo. Se había negado a cruzar la línea invisible que habían creado, manteniéndola como una compañera, una amiga, en lugar de arriesgarse a perderla por completo.

Se echó hacia atrás, sin saber cómo reaccionaría Beth y si acababa de hacerle un daño irreparable a su relación. Entonces vio la mirada en sus ojos. Era la misma expresión innegable que, estaba seguro, ella había visto en sus ojos: _anhelo._

. . .

Beth reconoció su auto-conciencia en el momento en el que se apartó de ella. No estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero ella sólo pensaba en una cosa; quería que siguiera besándola.

Ella abrió los labios, respiró ligeramente para tranquilizarse, y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acercándose más, osciló justo sobre sus labios, levantando la vista para mirarle a los ojos. La vulnerabilidad en bruto que se mostraba en sus rasgos reforzó su determinación. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios contra los suyos una vez más.

Fue un beso suave, ligero. Sus labios bailaban el uno contra el otro lentamente, saboreando la sensación de ceder por fin a sus deseos. Las manos de Beth viajaron a su pelo y enredó largos mechones entre sus dedos. Mordió instintivamente su labio inferior y un ruido vibró a través de ella, desde la garganta de Daryl. Su lengua pasó por la de ella con suavidad, como si comprobara hasta dónde podían ir antes de que uno de ellos se apartara. Beth hizo exactamente lo contrario.

Envolvió aún más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo como si no pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. Su pecho estaba imposiblemente apretado contra el suyo, y sin embargo, aún no estaba satisfecha. Su beso había pasado de la dulzura al hambre. Sus labios se inclinaron contra los de ella con firmeza, pero su lengua se mantuvo dulce, sin tratar nunca de ser dominante o demasiado invasivo. Los dedos de ella agarraron suavemente su pelo y Beth sintió un dolor interno que sabía que sólo Daryl podría aliviar.

Las manos de él encontraron sus caderas, y fueron deslizándose a lo largo de sus mulos hasta cubrir la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Las piernas de Beth se cerraron al instante alrededor de sus caderas, ayudándole a soportar su peso mientras él la llevaba a la encimera. Los labios de Daryl nunca abandonaban los suyos, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban, pero ella podría aguantar sin oxígeno mientras él le besara de aquella forma.

Cuando ella se apoyó en el mostrador, sintió que sus manos viajaban de vuelta hacia sus caderas, jugando con la piel que había justo encima de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Sus callos ásperos hicieron que le hormigueara la piel, y arqueó la espalda para presionarse aún más contra él.

Sus manos dejaron su pelo y viajaron hacia su pecho, desabrochando lentamente la camisa y quitándosela a empujones de los hombros. Suspiró en medio del beso cuando las manos de él agarraron sus caderas más firmemente y permitieron a sus manos explorar su piel. Su mente seguía diciéndole que tenían que bajar la velocidad, pero las sensaciones que él le provocaba eran mucho más poderosas que el pensamiento lógico.

"Daryl", suspiró mientras sus manos erraban a través de su tonificado abdomen.

Su respiración se entrecortó en respuesta y la besó más profundamente. Ella sintió su labio inferior entre sus dientes y envolvió las manos alrededor de sus bíceps. Podía sentir los músculos abultados bajo sus dedos, y cuando su cuerpo se apretó contra el de ella de la forma adecuada, un gemido se coló desde sus labios hasta los de él.

"Beth", murmuró su nombre entre besos, "Si no paramos…"

No le dejó terminar la frase. Presionó sus labios contra los de Daryl, sus manos vagando desde sus brazos para sostener los lados de su cara, todo mientras sus manos la mantenían firmemente sujeta contra él. Tras unos momentos ella retrocedió y sonrió. El dolor seguía ahí, pero había algo satisfactorio en ello.

"Este es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo", sonrió ella; sus ojos aún cerrados.

"¿Cumpleaños?" suspiró Daryl.

"No estoy segura del día exacto, pero o falta poco o ya tengo diecinueve", Beth abrió los ojos y le miró.

Se quedó callado un momento, observándola, y entonces se inclinó y la besó suavemente en sus labios hinchados. Duró un instante, pero fue un gesto tan entrañable que a Beth le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Beth", le dijo en voz baja.

Beth sólo pudo sonreír. En aquel momento, nada importaba. Tenía un sentimiento de alegría que no había experimentado desde que el mundo había _cambiado_. Daryl se había convertido en su roca, en su inquebrantable fuerza. Se había convertido en su sol. No tenía ni idea de cuándo había comenzado aquella inesperada noción de sentirse atraída por Daryl, pero estaría eternamente agradecida a aquella casualidad.

"Gracias", dijo, con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

_Gracias por todo._

Quería aclarar unos cuantos puntos importantes:

Este fanfiction pertenece a apenny12, la cual me ha dado permiso para traducirlo al español. Aquí está el link al original en inglés: s/10414877/1/

Dejadle un review y leed otros fanfics suyos, ¡tiene mucho talento!

Tengo que aclarar que sólo tengo 15 años y una pasión desmesurada por el inglés. Eso, sumado al hecho de que sea una fan de The Walking Dead (y esté enamoradita de la pareja que hacen Daryl y Beth) me hizo buscar algún fanfiction sobre ellos, pero dado que sólo existen en inglés, tuve que apañármelas. El caso es que me preguntaba si alguien más querría leer algo de ellos y por eso estoy traduciendo los fanfics de apenny12… y escribiendo el mío propio. **Es la primera traducción seria que hago, así que por favor, si comparas ambas versiones y ves algún fallo (cosa más que probable) te rogaría que me enviaras un mensaje privado esclareciéndome cuál es para poder corregirlo. ¡Te lo agradecería muchísimo!**

Y hasta aquí mi pelmazo. En breves publicaré la versión traducida de "The Adventures of Greene and Dixon", que son como mini-relatos de lo que pudieron haber vivido juntos entre los episodios 12 y 13 de la 4ª temporada, y también estoy con "For the Ones You Love" y "For The Ones You Change", pero dada la extensión de estos y lo liada que estoy con el instituto, tardaré un poco más en traerlos al castellano.

¡Si te ha gustado, deja un review y saluda a apenny12 de mi parte! ¡Besos!


End file.
